


You Don't Fight Fair

by killewich, pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roman Sionis, Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rough Sex, Top Victor Zsasz, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " You're the real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	You Don't Fight Fair

**Author's Note:**

> hi darlings ! ! just got back from my second showing of birds of prey and god was it fun to proofread this after UwU i'm all juiced up and ready to make some more fun stuff ;3c
> 
> as always, big thanks to pinkisthewarmestcolor's wonderful ideas; the prompt was for roman to flirt around and make victor jealous, and PsykupSat wanted to see some power bottom!roman ehehe . . . again, two prompts in one ! ! i know some people wanna see some top!roman, so that'll be coming as well, don't worry ! !
> 
> as always, hope everyone has fun~ <3

The longer the night goes on, the worse it gets.

At first, Victor chalked it up to the boss being in such a good mood; Roman was making rounds, checking on different parties that filled the booths... but his charismatic approach seemed to be dialed up to an eleven from the start.

Then, with some drinks in him, he starts  _ flirting _ .

Now, Zsasz was well acquainted with the eccentric crime lord's mannerisms, but this was always the most painful to watch from the sidelines. He knew happy patrons meant a happy club; a happy club meant a happy Roman Sionis.

Knowing this, however, did nothing to calm the slow burning fire that caught flame at catching him kiss some random chick's cheek.

His teeth worry the inside of his cheek to blood. He keeps to himself, loosely following the other only to keep close enough in case anyone tried something. During club hours, he was something akin to a bodyguard (probably more so than known). This position, trailing along on a loose leash, only makes it that much more difficult to qualm the jealousy that burns, hot and ugly in his gut.

His jaw sets firmly, composure thankfully well-trained by now. It's probably the only thing that gets him through the night without killing someone without explicit consent.

It's an excruciating almost two handfuls of hours later, and Zsasz can barely handle any more. He knows by now it's done on purpose, getting several playful looks after the water had been tested. The most he dares to do is shoot back a knowing glare after the third one. His response is a loud, careless laugh that should piss him off more than thrill him.

The club settles down as it slips into the early morning hours, and eventually it empties out by about five AM. Roman's still seated in a booth, his buzz wearing off. Zsasz says nothing, standing beside the booth, arms crossed behind his back.

"You're  _ so cute _ when you're  _ jealous _ , I can't help myself."

Zsasz holds his tongue; doesn't flinch.

"C'mon,  _ Victor _ , you know it's  _ only _ business."

He has no right to be as riled up as he is when it's put so simply like that, but it's only half-true.

_ Tonight was on purpose _ .

Zsasz still doesn't move and keeps looking ahead of himself.

"Silent treatment, mm?"

Yes.

"Wanna come here 'n show me  _ just _ how frustrated you are?"

_ Yes _ .

He knows he's been set up, but he doesn't care. He ducks into the booth, wasting no time, fists buried into Roman's suit, tugging him forward, into a rough, possessive kiss. It's the rare chance the collar comes off and the leash is dropped completely, but ultimately, they both know it's exactly what they both want.

Roman always liked it this way best; the illusion of losing control of the situation, but still holding the strings. In the end, he came out on top, no matter the circumstance.

He can feel his boss laugh into his mouth, and takes this as his chance to slide his tongue into the open mouth, it sliding against the other's.

Roman hums, pleased, lulling the tongue just where he wants it... and then bites down on it.

Zsasz moans openly, eyes screwed shut, waiting until he's released. As soon as he's let go, he shoves the other down into the cushioned seating, climbing on top of him.

The next kiss is more teeth than lips, someone drawing blood in the mix. Roman arches his back, grinds his hips against the pair above his.

Zsasz breaks away to breath, already panting. He's so pissed off, but can't find it in himself to actually do anything about it. Knowing that he was the only one allowed to do this with Roman Sionis, his boss... it takes off some of the edge, but not all of it.

It wouldn't be fun without some edge. He knew that's exactly why the other did it.

"Bet ya really wanna fuck me, show me how  _ pissed off _ you are, how  _ jealous _ you are—"

Under any other circumstances, he was not allowed to cut off the other. But now? Well, this wasn't normal circumstances. His mouth is back on Roman's, feeling his lower lip sucked on. His mind's slipping away, having held so much restraint for so long, and he knows the man below him wants him to let loose.

Zsasz leaves his mouth, sucking and biting his way down the godfather's neck as he laughs again. He doesn't even bother with the suit, he tugs the buttoned shirt out, undoing a gaudy belt, pants... and he realizes that's as far as he needs to go. He pulls back to look down, and, sure enough: no underwear.

One more laugh, and Roman then purrs, " _ Darling _ , you really think I didn't prepare for this? I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. Here, I did you a little favor."

Victor's confused for a moment, and the other is more than happy to fill him in.

Roman moves backwards some, sliding easily to give himself enough room. He makes a show of arching his back, feet on the cushions lifting him up. His hand draws underneath his body, down to his ass, and makes a show of removing a butt plug. It's shown off for a moment, before carelessly tossed aside.

"For all the troubles," he winks.

Zsasz burns up at the display, stomach lurching. He knew it'd been on purpose, but planned? He'd been played... but it's hard to care.  _ Fuck _ , the whole ordeal was hot when it came down to it.

And most importantly:  _ he wasn't losing his boss to anybody _ .

"Now, since I'm ready, let's get you goin',  _ mm _ ?" His hand palms at the other's groin, tugging him softly in the direction to back atop of him.

Zsasz complies, and using one hand to hold himself up on the back of the booth, the other quickly takes care of buttons and a zipper. He shoves his clothing down, enough for Roman to work with, knees settling into the plush.

In turn, the other takes both of their cocks in hand, stroking them. He's quiet, while Zsasz can't control the huffed out noise that comes out. Victor grinds up into it, both of their hips moving in time with the pace set.

Roman's free hand moves to finger himself, and moans long and hard.

Zsasz can feel white hot heat flood his entire system at the noise alone, and he wants to be the reason for it.

Once they're both good and hard, Roman gives a few more strokes, hand taking to concentrate on Zsasz alone now. He works another finger into himself, and strokes the other in time with the pace he fucks himself.

It's not long before Victor can't take much more of the teasing, and needs to fuck Roman himself. His hand shakily moves to grasp the wrist of the hand around him, shooting him a look that reads the exact sentiment.

Roman grins wide, letting go, running his finger along the underside.

"Show me how angry I made you, I wanna  _ feel _ it."

_ With pleasure _ .

Zsasz takes care of his pants, kicking off his shoes haphazardly. He helps the other the rest of the way out of his as well, and only once they're both ready does he draw his fingers out of himself. He rubs whatever lubricant left on them off on the other's erection, drawing a low hiss from its owner.

Roman's legs are lifted up onto his shoulders, knees settling him into place as his hands dig into bare hips. He positions the other, tip teasing at his entrance. He draws in a long breath through his nostrils, readying himself.

A little bit of revenge never hurt anybody, right?

He slowly presses himself into the pre-worked ass, just barely in, before he pulls back out. Roman liked it quick and rough, and surely that's what he'd bargained for with his little plot. Unfortunately for him, Zsasz had more patience than he.

Karma was a bitch.

"What're you waiting for," he complains, trying to move his hips back down.

Victor keeps him in place, smirking softly. He edges back in, tip almost completely in, and back out he goes.

Roman huffs, "Seriously, c'mon, now's not the time to get mad over what should be good sex."

_ Fine _ .

Zsasz thrusts in about a little less than halfway, basking in the long, surprised moan it chokes out of his boss. All of the restraint melts away with it, and he's fine with the point he'd gotten across. As much as vengeance was fun, he wasn't going to pass up the chance to fuck the man with everything he'd pent up over the course of the night.

His pace starts a little slower than usual, trying to accommodate the rough start. Despite it, Roman runs a hand through his hair, commanding him to speed up already. His other hand is around his cock, pumping himself. Victor matches that same tempo, working in further and further with each thrust. He truly did appreciate the forethought of preparation; made it so much easier to do as Roman truly wanted.

And, naturally, what Roman Sionis wanted, Victor Zsasz was always more than happy to oblige.

Once he's gotten himself all the way to the hilt, he pulls himself all the way out, then slams back in. The sound he's rewarded with makes him twitch, body shuddering and he's truly gone. He thrusts back in, filling the other completely again, and repeats. His nails get purchase, and the next time he pushes back in, he slams the other down into it.

They're both a chorus of ecstasy, and Zsasz continues on this way, rough and fast. Soon, he opts for remaining about halfway in for speed and ease, releases the other's hips so they can work on their own.

And  _ oh _ , do they.

Zsasz groans when he feels Roman meet him with the next thrust, his back arching beautifully off the booth with a loud sound of his own.

They're both getting close, tempo sloppy and both of them off cue, loud and lost in bliss. Victor gives a good last few hard, rough thrusts, and then feels the other clench around him as he cries out some mindless noise. It throws him over, and he's following close behind, cumming as deeply as he can into Roman with a last push.

Their panting is the only thing between them, Zsasz remaining inside his boss until given the order to remove himself. He's twitchy at the feeling of Roman's climax being rode out around him, sighing softly.

  
" _ God _ , I needed that."

**Author's Note:**

> woooo ! ! i'm warming up to writing porn again, so i hope this was ok ! ! exploring other topics and character analysis is more my field ( like the first two pieces in this collection ), but as ceo of zsaszmask i don't mind stepping outta that to give the people what they want, ehehe. always open to prompts and suggestions ! ! <3
> 
> please come talk to me on twitter, i need more of this ship on my timeline: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism


End file.
